Liamoon
by l-Siria-l
Summary: Une petite nouvelle s'inspirant de l'univers de Myst. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgeant ! Bonne lecture ! One shot


Manna était seul dans sa chambre quand on frappa à sa porte.

Toc toc toc !

Manna, surpris, fut obligé d'arrêter d'écrire le livre sur le Nouvel Âge auquel il travaillait.

Il posa sa plume à côté de l'encrier, se leva de sa chaise, fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de sa chambre puis s'arrêta…Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit que le sifflement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les fissures des murs…Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé : il était le dernier homme sur Terre, personne ne pouvait frapper à sa porte…Il attendit un moment puis se dirigea vers son bureau…Mais il entendit à nouveau frapper.

Toc toc toc !

Manna sursauta...Il avait bien entendu cette fois ci...Quelqu'un était bien là. Sans plus tarder il se dirigea à grand pas à la porte de sa chambre. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna….

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds…Il découvrit, en levant légèrement la tête, une créature si belle que l'on aurait dit une déesse. Sa peau avait la couleur de l'or, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond vénitien et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle.

Bonjour…Tu es Manna ? Questionna la fille.

O...oui…qui…qui êtes vous ? Répondit-il. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul sur Terre.

Je suis Bjarkan, Déesse de la Vie et de la Naissance…Je t'ai enfin trouvé…Cela fait des jours que je te cherche… Répondit-elle en observant Manna.

Vous me cherchiez ? Mais…pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Je t'ai cherché car tu es le seul humain qui a pu survivre à l'Apocalypse. Sais-tu pourquoi tu as survécu ? Tu es Manna, l'ancêtre divin, descendant d'Atrus, tu es le Monde actuel et le Monde futur…Déclara la Déesse sur un ton de prophète.

Je suis quoi ? Non, ce…ce n'est pas possible…, bafouilla-t-il, incrédule,… Je ne peux être ni un ancêtre divin, ni le descendant d'Atrus ! …Atrus..

Oui, Atrus…, répéta Bjarkan, Atrus dont le nom n'est égal qu'à ses Ecrits…Lui qui a créer des mondes tels que Riven, Uru, Exile et Releeshahn, lui qui a donner vie à nos peuples et à nos paysages… 

Manna ne sut quoi répondre…Il voulait poser à Bjarkan plein de questions mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bjarkan sourit, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé l'Elu… Elle tendit sa main vers Manna et dit :

Veux tu venir avec moi pour construire ce Monde futur ? 

Manna réfléchit un moment puis exprima sa réponse avec détermination :

Oui !…Si je peux faire quelque chose pour que la Vie renaisse, je le ferai ! S'exclama-t-il avec détermination.

Très bien, fit Bjarkan en souriant, Viens avec moi…Oh…et emporte aussi ton Age, ce livre nous sera fort utile…

C…comment savez vous pour…l'Age ? Demanda l'homme, étonné.

Je le sais, c'est tout. Lui répondit simplement Bjarkan. 

Manna fit demi-tour et prit un livre assez épais, dont la couverture de cuir portait une inscription en lettre d'or, puis sortit de sa chambre et donna le livre à Bjarkan qui le prit en souriant.

Je vous que tu as presque fini de l'écrire, constata la femme,…C'est bien…Il ne manque plus que…la Vie.

Elle saisit une brindille de bouleau, la posa sur la première page, prit la main de Manna et la déposa également sur la page…Tout ce mit à tournoyer, le paysage terni, la chambre, le ciel, tout…Manna ferma les yeux et pendant quelque secondes il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir…Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un beau paysage qui lui semblait familier…

Où sommes nous ? Ce paysage…Il ressemble à celui que j'ai tant décris dans mon livre ! S'émerveilla Mana.

Nous y sommes ! Nous sommes dans ton Monde, ton livre, dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence,…j'ai terminé ton Livre de Liaison pour qu'il puisse nous emmenés ici…

Vraiment ? Nous sommes dans…le Monde que j'ai inventé ! Wow… Il lui sourit. 

Bjarkan sourit à son tour…Ils s'installèrent dans ce nouvel Âge. Elle lui montra ce qu'il avait créé comme si elle le connaissait par cœur, Manna était heureux et Bjarkan aussi, et tout deux ils construisirent un nous Monde…Liamoon.


End file.
